First time for everything
by L.A Flood
Summary: Jake and Nessie going through the whole dating process and getting to know each other...pure fluff! Rated T as a just incase...
1. What the HELL is going on?

I sighed. It wasn't loud enough for him to pick up on it. I turned at the door to face him and say goodnight. Another date over, another night of endless questions running through my head.

When he had first asked me out i had been so excited. It felt like i had been waiting forever for my first date. I was so sick of being the odd man out, the what? like ninth wheel at this stage. Mom and Dad hadn't been happy. I was too young, ha whatever. I'm 15, but physically I'm about 19. The joys of being a half immortal. I rolled my eyes to myself. Their reaction had been nothing towards Jakes though. I frowned as the pang ran through me again. I was so sure my best friend would be on my side on this one. Apparently not. I don't know what his problem is. Or dad's. For some reason Jakes reaction pissed him off more than hearing i had a date. It was all just so odd, i couldn't wrap my head around it.

I brought myself back to the present a little startled when Daryl gave a little cough to grab my attention. My eyes flicked to his. Nope. Nothing. Hmm i should break this off with him before it gets any further than it already has. I felt bad. It felt like i was leading him on or something. There was just something missing. I wondered briefly if it was to do with him being human and having no connection to my other life whatsoever. "I'm so sorry Daryl. It's been real and it's been fun...but..this isn't going to work for me" i couldn't hold his angry glare and lowered my eyes just as my dad threw open the door.

"Yes, so terribly sorry about that but could you please leave my property now young man." I stood staring at my dad mouth open. He was never rude to anyone...unless their thoughts were particularly malicious. I looked at Daryl and shook my head. Sometimes it was nice that my dad had my back.

I ducked under his arm and into the waiting arms of my mom. I cuddled into her and felt like crying for no good reason. Maybe hey were right. Maybe i wasn't ready for this. "Alice drew you a bath..." She murmured softly and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I winced. Alice had seen this coming. I was grateful to her, for letting me learn my own way instead of almost smothering me in her attempts to keep me from the big bad word outside. I nodded and went to the bathroom getting into the hot bubbly water. I'm not sure how long i stayed. Not long enough to completely blur out this evening. The date hadn't been completely terrible. We went for a movie and then grabbed something to eat in MacDonald's. Typical teenage date nothing fascinating or overly grand about it. For a first date, it was an epic fail. The movie was filled with lots of blood and gore. Something that doesn't bother me in the slightest, in fact i found it incredibly enjoyable and would have to recommend it to Emmett. After all it was his fault i was such a horror movie nut. MacDonald's was, well MacDonald's. Full of kids and noise..apart from out table. It was as silent as the grave. I toweled off and put on my favorite pajamas. Alice had gotten them for me. Pure silk in Barbie pink. I was the doll my mother always refused to be for her.

I grabbed my phone to text her a quick thank you, seeing as she was hunting and i couldn't tell her in person. There was already three messages waiting for me. They were, of course, from Jake, who else?

Jake: Hey Nessie, how was the date? Have fun? scribble back x

I grinned. He was trying to get back on my good side. I opened the next one.

Jake: Oh come on Ness don't be like that you know i didn't mean it. You cant stay mad at me you love me too much..lol? Please...i have cookies

I laughed. Bribery. He didn't really have cookies....did he?

I opened the last one and sighed.

Jake: I'm outside open your window.

I opened the huge window to see him swinging from one of the thicker branches grinning like a lunatic. Only Jake could ever get away with visiting in this manner. "Jake's here" i called out to the almost empty house. I knew dad would know anyways. He jumped from the branch to the window landing with a muffled thud on my cream carpet. "Hey" He chuckled seeing my extremely unamused face.

"Hi" i went to sit on the bed.

"Aw come on Ness, you can't still be mad at me?" he knelt down in front of me tilting my head up. I looked in his eyes and inhaled sharply, In his eyes i found everything i had been missing when i had been with Daryl. I let out my breath and smiled. "No Jake. I can never stay mad at you." I reached my arms out and gave him a quick hug for the first time fully appreciating the strength in his arms as he held me close. I didn't let go. "Eh Ness...are you ok?" he laughed when i showed no signs of removing my head from his chest.

"Just fruity" I still didn't move.

He lowered his head so that his chin rested on the top of mine. "Nessie, i uh..can i ask you...something.?"

I opened my eyes and pulled away from him. "Sure?" i agreed cautiously. It wasn't like him to ask permission for anything.

He fidgeted on the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything for a few moments. "Oh for gods sake Jake spit it out the suspense is killing me!" He got up off the ground and paced around my room. "Ok..Just listen to everything i have to say before answering." He threw a nervous look at the door, almost as if he was worried my dad would burst through them and throw him out...a likely event by the way that he's acting.

"Sure,sure" i grinned the words tumbling out before i could stop them. "But could you stop pacing i feel as if im watching a slow season at Wimbledon."

He stood still, not as still as a vampire but it was enough.

"Ok Ness, so you know about imprinting right?" he started off slowly. The question left me confused. Of course i did, didn't i spend most my free time in La Push. It was hard to ignore how Sam, Jared,Quil and Paul felt about their imprintees. It was just so...so obvious!

"Of course.." i did not see where this was going at all...

"Ok well eh, ok...what if i was to tell you i found my imprintee a long time ago?"

I looked at him confused. Surely he would have told me? Let me meet her by now? I mean come on...an imprintee is a huge part of someone's life, they even trump a best friend..

"Jake, my head hurts what are you trying to tell me?"

"It's you ness...Its always been you."


	2. The first kiss

It was three weeks since Jake had dropped his little bombshell and turned my life upside down. It was also, more importantly, the Eve of my sixteenth birthday. The day I would stop growing, or more dramatically, die. I admit it, I was scared. I needed Jake. But he was nowhere to be found. After he told me I was "The One" my dad threw him out of the house. I was still refusing to talk to him.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket, checking for any message from Jake. There was none. I had promised myself I'd give him his space. But the silence was making me crack up. I had to talk to him. But what would I write? I didn't want it to be too soppy or desperate...What was I doing? I was grueling over sending a text to Jake. Jake! My best friend. The guy who used to give me piggy back rides, pulled the heads of my Barbie dolls. The guy who prank called me at least twice a week, who last year, fell off the tree outside my window and broke his leg when he climbed up it and seen me naked. I smiled fondly at the memory. My dad had come running up the stairs to see what all the screaming was for. He nearly ripped all his limbs off. I still wasn't sure how he let him back into the house after that one.

This was ridiculous. I'd just text him. It's only Jake. Yea..right.

I typed it out and sent it before I could change my mind.

**Jake, I miss you. I'm scared...come home? x**

I left my phone down on my bed letting the tears flow freely. I decided to have a shower to calm myself. The hot water was soothing and helped me unwind a little, until I made the mistake of looking at the clock, something I had been avoiding all day. 11pm. Only an hour left. I practically dived on my phone when I heard the message tone. I sighed in relief. Four little words were enough to make the world right again.

**I'm on my way. **

I pulled on an old jersey and some shorts tying my hair back into a loose bun. I nearly had a heart attack when I looked up and seen his reflection in the mirror.

"Jesus Jake. I have an hour left of being human try not to kill me before then" I took his hand and placed it over my racing heart.

"Good to know I have that effect on you" he chuckled. The sound was so familiar, so soothing that I threw my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. This was where I belonged. I breathed in his Jake smell, musty woodsy smoky. No one else in the world smelt like him. To my embarrassment the tears started to flow again falling down his bare chest.

"Ness what's wrong?" He tilted my head up so he could look at me.

"I'm just so happy to see you" I gave him a watery smile. "Don't ever do that to me again"

"Never" he winked.

I wiped away the tears and pulled him over to sit on the bed. I was too agitated to sit in silence so put on a c.d. What did I feel like tonight. Something soothing like Taylor Swift or something a little more edgy like The All American Rejects? I looked to Jake sprawled across my bed. All American Rejects it is then. I threw myself down beside him, both of us lying on our sides facing the other. Then winced when the first song came on. "Dirty lil Secret"..figures.

Jake snorted. "Nice choice Ness"

I playfully smacked him. "Shut up." I gasped when he didn't let go of my hand and wrapped it around his neck.

"Make me" he breathed in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

His hand moved down to my waist pulling me closer so that i was pressed right up against his rock hard abs. His other hand ran through my hair. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you t-" I didn't get the chance to get the words out of my mouth before his lips were crushed to mine. His soft, full, red hot lips. They moved in time with mine his tongue exploring every part of my mouth. He tasted even better than he smelt. I crushed myself to him. My fingers on one hand trailing down his chest as the others raked through his short spiky hair pulling his head closer. He pulled away and i pouted.

"Happy Birthday Ness"

My heart gave an ominous thump.


End file.
